The Unbearable Love
by MinistryofMugglez407
Summary: This is basically a story of
1. The Hidden Love

Chapter 1: The Hidden Love.  
  
Ron stared in excitement! He'd finally found her- well, he knew her, but he'd never seen her like this. Lavender. They had walked past each other in the south corridor, she smiled and Ron absolutely glowed-his face showing eagerness. Ron had certainly never felt like this before, she had mesmerized him with her grace and beauty; he truly felt something for her.  
  
Harry and Ron were leaving their DDA class.   
  
"Hey Ron!"  
". . . Hmmm, What??" Ron seemed so out of it.   
"Ron, what's up? You seem strange?" Harry sounded very concerned. Ron looked patiently at Harry.  
"I've found . . ." he slightly blushed, but somehow at the same time he looked dreadfully pale.   
  
((They'd gotten to dinner now.))  
  
"What?" Harry was getting anxious.   
"I've found . . . her." He suddenly went very red.   
"Spill . . . who??" Harry asked impatiently.   
"How could I not have seen it? . . . She's perfect." He looked away before Harry's eyes could catch his. "Lavender."  
  
Harry and Ron finished dinner in silence. A thought had crossed his mind . . . "Where's Hermione??" He - of course - couldn't help but think of Hermione, for he loved her so much. All he ever wanted was to be with her. He'd known he'd love her since the very day that he first saw her. Since the moment he saw her beautiful face, her slender body he knew she was truly perfect.  
  
The silence was killing them - they were both deep in thought - they quickly finished their custard and start towards the dorms.  
  
Harry was wondering whether or not to ask Ron any questions, it seemed a bit risky. There seemed to be a shield or something between the two of them.   
  
Now or never.   
  
"Ron . . ." Harry asked apprehensively.   
"Hmm . . ." he answered in a near whisper.   
"When did you know??" . . . silence.   
  
After a minute-or-so, Ron answered.   
  
"I don't really know, I just saw something that I never have before . . . I just . . . knew. "  
  
Harry was thinking about telling Ron that he certainly knew how he was feeling. He decided to hold his tongue. Oh, how he wished he could tell.  
  
They got to the dorm, gave the fat lady the password and headed straight for bed. 


	2. Let's Talk

Chapter 2: Let's Talk.  
It turned out that Hermione had skipped dinner to study, which was admirable, but silly . . . she knows really everything there is to know about anything.   
  
The next morning - Saturday - Hermione looked extremely tired. So did Ron and Harry, they both hadn't slept well the night before. It took them many hours to fall into the uneasy sleep they both had been conceived by.  
  
Harry decided - today was the day - he was going to tell Hermione how he felt.  
  
Both of the boys had been doing a lot of thinking. Ron was going to talk to Lavender at breakfast; he promised himself - as well as Harry - this.  
  
They ventured to breakfast, Ron seemed better now, acting normal at the least. He had been waiting for the right moment . . . it seemed to have come.  
  
Ron was giving Lavender a sort-of "I want you" look, she saw him blushed a bit and returned the glance.   
  
"It's time." He said to himself. Harry nudged him forward.  
  
He walked up to Lavender.   
  
"Hey Lav!" he said flirtatiously.  
"Hey Ron!" she turned a bright maroon color.   
"Umm . . . Lav . . . Can I talk to you?"   
"Alright . . . Go Ahead."   
"Lav . . . I kinda wanted to talk to you in private." He was shaking from being so nervous.  
"Oh . . . alright then." She got up from the table quickly.  
  
Ron grabbed Lavender's hand. They were headed for the door; Lav looked back at her friends and gave a little giggle. He took her to one of the secret passage ways that Fred and George had shown him.  
  
"Lav . . . I've been meaning to talk to you." He was brighter red than ever and still shaking like a leaf.  
"Oh, What about Ron? She said very flirtatiously, smiling relentlessly.  
"I . . . I . . . think I like you." He was so nervous, what would she think?  
"Ron? Really?"   
"Yea, a lot!" He seemed disappointed, she seemed uninterested.   
"Ron . . . I don't believe this, I like you too!" She said whole-heartedly.   
"Oh gosh, Lav . . . Will you be mine? I want that more than anything in the whole world?" he anxiously awaited her reply.  
  
Lavender smiled the biggest smile Ron had ever seen in his entire life. She looked deep into his eyes.   
  
"Of course Ron, I want nothing more."   
  
He leaned in and tenderly kissed her soft lips.   
  
This was truly the best thing that had ever happened to Ron. 


	3. Harry's Chance at Love

Chapter 3: Harry's Chance at Love.  
Ron and Lavender came in to the Great Hall again, hand-in-hand. They were both glowing with mad smiles. Hermione had no idea what was going on. She asked and Harry told the highlights of what was going on. Hermione was surprised.  
  
Harry speedily turned towards her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the dormitories, where there were only a few spectators.  
  
"I love you." He mumbled very quickly.  
"Excuse me??" Hermione had heard what he said, she was so confused.  
"Hermione, I love you, I've always loved you. Always. Ever since the moment I saw your big, beautiful eyes and gorgeous face. I knew I loved you since that day on the train. That's all it took . . ."  
"Harry, I don't know what to say, I . . . I . . . I've always sort of thought . . . but . . . Harry, you're not the only one who . . ."  
  
She was so confused and she didn't know what to do. Harry kissed her cheek suddenly. He pulled away frightened.   
  
"Hermione, I love you."   
  
She grabbed his chin and pulled him close. He had waited so long for his one chance at a true love. She kissed him back, she pulled away swiftly.  
  
"Harry, I don't know about this."  
"About what?" he looked at her passionately.  
"I don't know, I will admit, I always liked you too. I can't say that I don't. But maybe we shouldn't. I mean you're . . . my friend."  
"Hermione, I just told you . . . but . . . I can't, THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" he yelled.  
"Harry don't make a scene. Please!" she pleaded.  
"NO! Hermione, this isn't fair . . . you can't do this to me, Please!? I love you, I need you."   
"Harry . . ."   
  
Hermione ran away, she was quickly followed by Harry. He followed her right up to the girl's dorms. She couldn't stop crying.   
  
"I love you Harry. But, I can't love you. I'm sorry."  
"Why though . . . why??" he was near tears now too.  
"I just can't."  
"I understand." He didn't, but he figured it was best to give her time. "Promise me you'll think of me. Promise me."  
"I will . . . no doubt about it. I really do love you Harry, I just have to . . . think."  
  
She disappeared into the girl's dormitories. Harry had stared at the door for the longest time, and he began to cry. 


	4. At Dinner

Chapter 4: At Dinner.  
  
  
Harry had spent most of his day thinking. He sat alone, looking miserable. Ron was tempted to ask, but he was deep in conversation with Lavender. Hermione had come to dinner, but very late. Harry saw her and suddenly gave a little smile. He was scared of what she might think and say. He had truly opened up to her, he was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way and he would be forced to live without her.  
  
"Harry . . . I don't know about this? Time, that's all I need. I know I'm putting you in a terrible situation, but I can't help it. I love you Harry, I feel like maybe we should take it slow."  
"I understand." Harry sounded very disappointed. "I want to apologize but I need you to understand that no matter what you say, I will always love you. I don't regret telling you this or what I did in the dorms earlier."  
  
There was such a mixture of emotions. Hermione gave Harry a big hug, obviously in hopes of making up for what had happened. Harry hugged back. He felt as though he wanted to cry. Harry never wanted this moment to end; he never wanted to let her go. Everything about her - the sweet smell of her hair, the elegance of her body - was perfect.   
  
Ron glanced over at Harry while he and Hermione were hugging. They both looked confused, and yet so happy at the same time. He left Lavender.   
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" he asked mystified.  
  
Hermione pulled out of the intense, hug. That was the last thing she - or Harry - wanted to do. She smiled; it seemed like she was faking, but by the look in Hermione's eyes, Harry could tell that she felt it, he just . . knew.  
  
"Nothing. We're just talking." Hermione pretended that that was all.   
"Really??" Ron still sounded as though something weird had happened.   
"Really." Harry answered with a smile.  
  
Harry gave Hermione a look. Ron looked between the two of them, still confused.   
  
"Hermione, we'll talk later." Harry said hopefully.  
"Of course."  
  
Hermione left the Great Hall. Ron gave Harry a perplexed look.   
  
"What the heck was that Harry?"   
"Nothing Ron, nothing at all." He sounded very promising. 


	5. The Perfect Couple

Chapter 5: The Perfect Couple.  
That night in the dorms was the beginning to another sleepless night; at least that was what Harry thought. Ron had fallen asleep, in addition to Seamus and Neville. Harry sat awake, stroking Hedwig's head. He felt as though there wasn't a reason for him to live - Hermione seemed like she didn't want anything to do with him - he couldn't live with himself being her friend. It seemed all too hard. Harry could do nothing but stare out the small window; wishing and hoping. The whole situation was going to be determined by Hermione.   
  
A few hours later, Harry heard a noise, it sounded like a faint sort of knock. He got up and scurried to the door. The source of the noise was Hermione.   
  
"Hey Harry, sorry to barge in. I know I shouldn't be here . . ." she said slowly and softly.   
"Its fine Hermione, why are you here though?"   
"Harry, I've been doing a lot of thinking . . . Harry . . ."   
  
She took his hand and took him over to his bed. She stared deep into his eyes. She grabbed him, and gave him a hug. Harry was in very high spirits. He pulled out of the hug and grabbed her chin and kissed her. Neither of them had ever been more contented. This kiss seemed to last a lifetime, which would've been perfectly fine with the both of them.  
  
"Harry . . . I love you. Will you be . . ."   
  
Harry didn't even let Hermione finish her sentence.  
  
". . . I want nothing more."  
  
He kissed her again. They were sitting on Harry's bed talking for an awfully long time.   
  
Ron had woken up in just enough time to see their "good-night" kiss. Ron was - once again - clueless.  
  
"Harry, just tell me already!?" he sounded weary.   
"Ron, I just know." Harry sounded perfectly content with himself.  
  
Ron knew exactly what Harry meant. They both smiled, and then got ready for what was going to be the best day they'd have in a while. 


	6. Sandrine Cook

Chapter 6: Sandrine Cook.   
  
The boys ventured off to breakfast, to find Lav and Hermione waiting for them.   
  
"Harry, over here!" shouted Hermione.  
  
Harry started towards the table where Hermione was frantically awaiting him when someone leapt in front of him, making him stop very suddenly.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter, I'm a big fan of yours." She said in a provocative manner.  
  
Harry - nor Ron - had any idea who this girl was; they just knew she was extremely hot. Ron's ears flamed - this was an odd trait. Harry's mouth sort of dropped, for a moment he forgot who Hermione was.   
  
Hermione was irate; she walked over with as much composure as she possibly could.  
  
"Hello Harry." She said impatiently.   
  
Harry noticed Hermione; he closed his mouth, he looked absolutely mortified.  
  
"Umm…er...er…Hi Hermione." Harry was totally embarrassed.  
"Excuse me, whatever your name is, but you need to back up!"  
"First of all, the name's Sandrine, Sandrine Cook…besides he doesn't seem too attached to you, now does he?"  
"I don't give a damn what your name is! This is my boyfriend, you need to chill, he's mine!"   
  
Harry was so shocked, yet thrilled. He sort-of wanted to see things get heated.  
  
"Do you wanna go? I'll take you any day, Sandrine" she said mockingly.  
  
That was all Sandrine needed to hear; she was going to rule Hogwarts and this was for sure her first step in making this her school. She pounced on Hermione.   
  
Hermione tried to fight back, but it wasn't going well at all. Sandrine may look innocent and tiny, but she sure didn't fight that way! You could just see Hermione's lip bleeding and a chunk of her hair go flying. Finally Hermione got away, crushed.  
  
Harry was astonished; he'd never seen such a thing. Hermione was crying terribly and she looked over at him, make-up running, and only cried harder. She was so upset, she couldn't believe - after all the things he said - he didn't even help her.   
  
"Anyways, Harry . . ." Sandrine came out of the fight with barely a scratch.  
"How long are you here for?" Harry asked promptly.  
" Long enough." She said seductively.   
  
Although Harry felt terrible for leaving Hermione, he couldn't resist. He wanted to get to know the "new girl". 


End file.
